


Oikawa's Ear & LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOO

by StarsInMyVeins



Category: Aot Twt, Hq Twt, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Highschool AU, slowburn?? idk we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInMyVeins/pseuds/StarsInMyVeins
Summary: Hq Twt x Aot Twt
Relationships: Haikyuu Twitter/Attack On Titan Twitter, Hq Twt/Aot Twt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Oikawa's Ear & LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> writing this instead of updating my fanfic
> 
> BTW SOME SPOILERS FOR AOT WILL BE HERE

"LET'S FUCKING GOO!"

Hq Twt yells as Aot Twt passes by, Mha Twt snickering to add to Hq Twt's toxic effect.

"Just ignore them." Jjk Twt says, knowing Aot Twt isn't going to listen.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T SIMP OVER OIKAWA'S EAR!"

"AT LEAST HALF OF MY CHARACTERS DIDN'T DIE, oh wait NONE of my characters died, I'll make sure to attend Levi's funeral."

Hq Twt blows Aot Twt a kiss and gives them a sarcastic smile.

Four of their fingers are clenched into their palm from letting their hand drop after blowing the kiss, eyes wrinkled up for the smile.

"AT LEAST Y*GAMI Y*TO HASN'T GOTTEN TO HALF MY CHARACTERS!"

Hq Twt's hand falls to their side.

Not knowing what to say.

Their eyes no longer wrinkled and their lips no longer curled into a smile, rather kneaded into a straight line.

Jjk Twt drags Aot Twt away from the scene. 

Genshin Twt, Stan Twt, Demon Slayer Twt, Gay Twt and Local Twt stand there in combined silence, Local Twt is kind of confused on the situation but they're trying.

"That was too harsh, Aot Twt."

**Ok soooo I'm too lazy to write out an entire slow burn fanfic if i get 500 followers on twt i'll do it ig but pretend they made up and r friends or sum idk**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aot Twt hears their phone ring quite late one night. 

Around 2 am.

It's from Hq Twt.

Their hands stumble over as they reach for their phone, blushing a furious red.

"H-Hello?"

"I'm outside your house."

"WHAT."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound so creepy but please come outside."

Aot Twt throws on a jacket before running outside, panting, their puffs of breath visible in the winter air.

"What did you need?"

"I'm in love with you."

"W-What?"

Aot Twt starts blasting Fly High.

Which isn't romantic at all.

It's not normal either.

But they're not normal either, they simped over an ear.

"Do y-you like me back?"

"Yes."

Hq Twt looked surprised.

As surprised as twitter was when they saw pictures of Oikawa running on friday when episode 23 aired all over their timeline.

Hq Twt pulls Aot Twt into a gentle kiss.

Jjk Twt & Mha Twt stalked them for whatever reason, and is taking photos.

And Genshin Twt lives next door and wants one minute of peace.

~*THE END*~


End file.
